Lost Souls and Crimson Eyes
by Gabi Ryan
Summary: Maka's partner has gone missing, and her replacement weapon is the mysterious boy with eyes like crimson. With Kishin mutating, and students going missing at every corner, Maka and her friends must figure out who is at fault before Death City falls to pieces. But will Maka be able to apprehend the criminal if it means fighting against someone she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, I've edited this story and rewritten some of it many times trying new things and I think I'm just going to stick with what I have and build from there… I am way too indecisive, it's actually ridiculous…  
Thank you all for sticking with my other stories through annoyingly sporadic updates and such, it means a lot that people still read my work!  
_I also want to clarify that the partner that goes missing is an original character, so don't hate! They're important to the story-line!_  
I guess that's all for now.  
~Gabi**

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

Maka's weapon partner, Grace Wilkinson, stood at the bus stop waiting for the bus to take her home to their apartment.

It was pouring out and Grace was drenched because she had no umbrella. Her short brown hair was starting to curl and her eyes were getting red from constantly having wiping them to see clearly.

She was just at Tsubaki's house for tea because she didn't want to be alone at the apartment. Anyway, Liz and Patty were out somewhere, doing only god knows what. And Maka was at her boyfriend's house. Maka and Kid insisted that she should come over but Grace didn't want to intrude on their alone time. And she really would have been the third wheel; which she definitely did not want.

Finally she saw the bus's headlights appear and she heard it screech to a stop. She sat alone in the back of the bus and looked out the window watching the city pass by in a wet blur.

The bus stops and Grace gets off. She heads into the building complex, climbs the stairs to her floor and opens the door to the apartment.

"Oh, it's unlocked. That's odd, Maka must be home."

Grace opened the door and stepped inside the apartment. The lights weren't on and the house was dark, only being lit up every once in a while by lightning that flashed in the window.

"Hey… Maka?" she asks cautiously.

Grace had this weird feeling that someone was in the house but when she looked around there was no one there. She tried to turn on the lights but they wouldn't turn on.

_Thump._

Grace spins around and her eyes dart to where she heard the sound. It came from her bedroom.

She slowly walks to her bedroom, the door was slightly ajar. Grace pushes the creaky door open and looks inside, no one was there.

"Creepy," she says.

Grace starts to head out of her bedroom but freezes. A chill ran through her spine.

She slowly turns her body back to where she had just stood.

There was a cloaked figure standing in her room. Just standing there.

Then, the person lunged at her, and she let out a yelp. She tried to throw a punch but she was too late. The world went black.

A few minutes later, Grace woke tied up with blurry vision and an aching head. But before she could pass out again she saw her captor do one thing; in something red, the attacker wrote on the wall.

_**She's not coming back**_


	2. The Boy with the Crimson Eyes

**A/N Keeping it short and simple; I hope you guys enjoy!  
~Gabi**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE  
The Boy with the Crimson Eyes

* * *

Point of View: Maka's

* * *

I hop out of bed and run over to Graces bedroom, banging on the door with excitement.

"Grace! Wake up! It's the first day o—" I stop mid-sentence as I remember…

Grace isn't here anymore. It's been two months already, I still can't believe it.

I had known her since we were in pre-school together. We were almost inseparable ever since the first time she asked me to play with her on the jungle gym.

I lower my hand and sigh. This was going to be an interesting day, going to school without my best friend, going to the DWMA without a partner, without a weapon. How am I going to make a death scythe without a partner?

_Well, at least I still have Kid to keep me company_.

I smile as I get changed and grab some breakfast. I walk outside to see him waiting for me to come out of my apartment.

He really is the best boyfriend a girl could ask for.

He smiles as I give him a hug. He kisses the top of my head.

"How's it going?" he asks, taking my hand as we start to walk to school.

"Good," I say, I look around to see if Liz and Patty were anywhere in sight. But I can't seem to find them.

Kid notices my confused expression, explaining, "They left the house early saying they had to go do something somewhere."

"They seem to do that a lot, don't they?" I laugh.

"Yeah they do," he says thinking about it for a minute. He gets this shocked face as he realizes what they _could_ be doing. He looks at me quickly with that same expression and asks the silent question… "You don't think…"

"I don't even _think_ about what kind of things they could be doing. Just forget about it. If what they were doing was something really bad, don't you think we'd hear about it by now?" I lie to calm him down.

But in all truth, if Liz and Patty didn't want you to know something, you wouldn't find out without getting permanent brain damage first.

"Your right, I shouldn't worry," he smiles, and his golden eyes meet mine.

He calms down for a second as we walk into the schools 'common area', only to get all crazy again when he sees what's going on at the front of the school.

Of course Blackstar is jumping around yelling about 'surpassing god', knocking things over in the process. And _of course_, Kid freaks out and runs off shouting at him because Blackstar ruined the schools perfect symmetry. I just laugh at the predictable behavior of the two and walk over to Tsubaki who has her head in her hands, frustrated.

"It's only the first day of school and he's already running around breaking things like a maniac," she sighs, "Hi Maka, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks," I smile and I give her a tight hug. "I see they are resuming their usual craziness where we left of last year."

I laugh as I see Blackstar rumple Kid's hair, and Kid then kicking Blackstar in the stomach before trying to fix it.

"Yep, they really never stop do they?" she gives a tiny smile.

"Nope not one bit," we hear a voice say from behind.

Tsubaki and I turn to find Liz and Patty walking towards us. Patty's skipping and singing some song while Liz just shakes her head and smiles at us.

"Hello Liz, Patty," I say, hugging them both like I did with Tsubaki.

"Hey, Maka!" Patty giggles.

All of a sudden Blackstar flies through the air and lands in a heap in front of us.

"Serves you right for messing up the beautiful symmetry," Kid walks over, brushing his hands off.

He puts his arm around my shoulders as we all stare at Blackstar on the ground, oddly enough he was laughing.

"Nice one, Kid. I didn't see that move coming. But you know next time I won't hesitate to kick your but, a god has to be polite! After all it _is_ the first day of school," he chuckles before noticing me. "Oh, hi Maka."

"Hey Blackstar," I say, rolling my eyes.

We started to talk for a few minutes before the bell signaling that we had to start to walk to class rings. We all head up the rest of the stairs and into the school, walking through the familiar halls to classroom, room 213. As usual, this is Professor Stein's classroom.

We walked in greeting our classmates. I said hi to Kim and Jacqueline, girls that transferred here last year.

I pass by Ox and give him a glare, he retaliates with a smirk.

_He's not going to be top of the class this year. I am. I am not going to settle for second again! _I think to myself as I take my seat next to Kid's.

I look over to my left where Grace used to sit. The seat was empty of course, but as I look at it I can't help but picture her sitting there laughing at something stupid Blackstar said or her when we both would look at each other with these scared and creped-out faces when Stein threatened to dissect us if we weren't quiet.

I sigh and look down at the desk. Kid grabs my hand under the table and intertwined his fingers with mine. I smile a little at his attempt to comfort me but before I could say anything Stein swiveling on his rolling chair, directing words at me.

"Maka, Lord Death would like to see you in the Death Room."

"Okay, Professor Stein, I'll go right away," I leap out of my seat and out of the classroom, waving to Kid when I reach the door.

I silently tread through the familiar hallways that I have been walking through for the past two years. I can't believe I'm a junior already; and still not even close to making a Death Scythe.

I wind my way through corridor to corridor, remembering the path to the Death Room because my Papa had made me come there tons of times for no apparent reason besides wanting to 'make sure I was okay'. Most of the time when I got there I said to "go die in a hole somewhere" and left before he could pick me up into that supper-tight hug of his.

I make a right down the music hall and stop in my tracks. I could hear a slight melody from further down the hall. It sounded like a piano.

_Huh, that's odd; everyone should be in their homerooms right now…_

I hesitantly make my way down to the room that the music is coming from. It starts getting louder and louder as I approach it.

The melody was dark. I could tell that immediately.

I stop in front of the door and put my hand on the door knob.

The melody was fast and confusing. That was the second thing I noticed.

I slowly turned the doorknob and stepped inside quietly.

The melody was beautiful and tortured at the same time. That was the third thing I noticed.

I close the door, thankful that it doesn't creak and interrupt the music, and turn towards the person playing the piano.

He had gravity defying white hair, and was so into the music, it simply screamed—_this is who I am so deal with it_.

That was the fourth thing I noticed.

The music cut off quickly and he played one high note and a low one at the same time, ending the piece. It was a stark contrast for an ending, having the two ends of the note spectrum, but it worked in its own odd way.

The boy's shoulders slumped; he sighed, and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

Then I started clapping.

The white haired boy turned around showing me his face for the first time. He had this shocked expression, mouth slightly parted, probably because he had no idea anyone was in the room with him. I smiled as his eyes widened.

That was the fifth thing I noticed.

His eyes.

I had met the crimson eyed boy for the first time.

Little did I know who he really was.


	3. A New Partner and A New Discovery

**A/N Hello all! So second full chapter edited; Yay!  
I want to clarify (as per a reviewer's question) that this is a Soul/Maka story… just wait a little bit for it to develop, okay? Also, REVIEW PLEASE! I like feedback!  
Hahaha, well that's it for now. I love you guys.  
~Gabi**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO  
A New Partner and A New Discovery

* * *

Point of View: Maka's

* * *

I just smiled as the boy stares at me.

"That was really amazing," I say to him.

He breaks his stare and looks down at the floor.

"Thanks," he mumbles.

I take a step back to leave, "You know you should really be in your homeroom right now."

He looks back up and gives a crooked grin, showing that he has shark-like teeth.

"I could say the same to you, ya' know."

I roll my eyes; I could just tell that this boy was the thinks-he's-so-cool-wise-guy type.

"Yeah, you could," I say, holding out my hand. "I'm Maka."

"Soul," he says, ignoring my outstretched hand. I lower it back to my side.

"Where are you supposed to be anyway?" I ask.

He sticks his hands in his pockets after grabbing his backpack, walking over to me in the process.

"None of your business," he says.

I cross my arms over my chest and sigh, turning away from him and walking out the door.

"Well Soul, I guess I will see you later, I have to get to the Death Room."

I throw my hand up in a slight wave behind me. But I hear footsteps run up behind me.

I look to my left and see Soul walking in step beside me. I give him a confused look and lift my eyebrows in question.

He sees and smirks.

"I have to go there too. And since I'm new here and don't know where to go, I'm just going to follow you."

"Oookayyy," I draw out.

We then walked in silence all the way to the Death Room.

At least we _were_ walking in a comfortable silence until the Death Room's door bursts open.

I was immediately lifted into a hug that was so tight I couldn't breathe.

"MAKA!" Papa screams, "You've come to see me!"

"Papa. Can't. Breathe."

He sets me down and looks at me with his puppy-dog eyes, smiling widely.

"Maka! Papa's so happy—"

I turn away from him, glancing over my shoulder slightly as I cut him off, already annoyed to death with him.

"Go die in a hole."

His smile turns into a frown. He sinks into a fetal position on the ground crying.

"What did I do wrong?" he murmurs rocking back and forth.

I just shake my head in astonishment. He can be so bipolar sometimes, well actually, _all_ the time.

"Hey, hey, hey, wuzzup Maka?"

I turn to Lord Death, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello Lord Death," I smile, trying not to look all pissed at Papa.

_I cannot act like a little child around him; he is Kid's father for death's sake!_

He turns his head slightly to the right. "Maka, you know you don't have to call me Lord Death. Just call me your Dad! Kid and you have been going out for… how long has it been?"

His big white hand strokes his… chin? I guess that's what you'd call it; he does wear that mask after all.

My cheeks turn a slight pink at the mention of the relationship between me and Kid.

"Oh yes, almost a year and a half. Such a long time for Kid, he must really like you Maka!" Lord Death says cheerfully.

"_What!_" Papa comes running from his corner with an angry but hurt look on his face.

_Oh yeah, I forgot I didn't tell him about Kid and I. Woops._

"Maka! Is this true? Are you and Kid going out?" I nod, might as well get this over with.

"AHHHHH!" Spirit starts to cry. "But MAKA! You're Daddy's little girl! You can't go out with Kid! I forbid you… OH I SWEAR THAT IF I FIND OUT THAT HE TOUCHED YOU IN THE WRONG WAY—NO IF HE TOUCHED YOU AT ALL I WILL PERSONALLY KILL THAT LITTLE SHINIGAMI…" he goes on and on, while Lord Death and I look at each other.

"Do you want to or should I?" I ask him.

"Go right ahead, I need a break anyway," Lord Death answers.

I smile at his answer and reach into my coat, pulling out a hardcover.

"Maka…..CHOP" I slam the book down onto Papa's head. He collapses to the ground unconscious and I smirk.

"You know, I'm sorry about his behavior, Lord Death—" I turn back towards him.

"Father," he interrupts.

"Yea about that…" I look at my real dad on the ground. His head has started to bleed a little bit.

_Oh well, no harm done right? I mean he_ is_ breathing._

"I already have a father, and I don't think I need another one. I'm sorry. One's _really_ enough for me," I say pointing to Spirit who still lays unconscious on the ground.

"Okay Maka. Anyways, what I summoned you for—"

Lord Death was cut off by a loud cough from Soul, who had been standing back watching the whole scene from the doorway.

"I got to say, I love watching all of this," he gestures to the three of us in the middle of the room. "All of this family love but I kind of want to get out of here _before_ school ends…."

"Oh Soul Eater Evans! You've arrived! How nice, now I can tell you the news together!" He claps his big white hands together happily.

Now I'm confused, and so is Soul. We both give Lord Death a concerned look.

"Maka, I called you here to tell you that I have found you a replacement weapon," he turns to Soul. "Soul, I called you here to tell you that you will be moving in with Miss Albarn."

"_What_?" We both say.

"Maka, Soul, you two are now temporary partners. Oh and Maka, don't worry about not being able to not know how to use him. He's a scythe just like Grace and your father."

"B-b-but…" I stutter.

"I can't be her part—" Soul starts to say.

Lord Death cut us both off.

"Both of you shush. You are partners and you will deal with it. Now Maka, can you please show Soul around the school and then bring him to your apartment to help him get settled in. I have already excused you from all of your classes." He gives us a thumbs-up and I think a smile too; if we could see his face.

I nod. "Yes Sir. I'll do that right away."

But before I could leave in peace, my father decided it was a good time to wake up.

"_What_! First I find out that you have been going out with Kid and now you have a _boy partner that is moving into your apartment_!" He turns towards Soul. "If you even place _one hand_ on my daughter I will—"

"Kill me, rip me to shreds, and beat me to a pulp. Whatever, I've heard it all," Soul interrupts my father's little speech, smirking. "Anyway… do you honestly think I'd tap that?" He points to me. "She's short and as flat as a board. And from the looks of it, she has anger issues too."

_Thus, the name calling commenced…_

"Maka…CHOP!" I chop both my dad and Soul. Lord Death tries to hold back a laugh as the two victims of my Maka-Chop cringe in pain.

"Yup, definitely has anger issues…" Soul mumbles.

…_and the constant Maka-Chopping started._

With that I said good bye to Lord Death and turned towards the door.

"Soul, are you coming?"

He followed me out of the Death Room without a word.

* * *

Point of View: Soul's

* * *

I follow Maka out of the Death Room. Mostly because I don't want another Maka-Chop. And partly because I don't know where the hell I'm going.

She showed me the main classroom we'd be in, and the cafeteria. I knew where the music room was.

"So… Maka," I say to break the silence as we walk through the halls.

"Yes?"

"Your dad's kind-of…."

"Odd. Stupid. Gross. Perverted. Annoying. And any other word that describes a lying, cheating, failure of a father," she says emotionlessly.

_Wow…._

I shrug. "I was just going to say weird and over-protective. But okay."

"Oh, well you'll probably find out the other things soon enough. You are going to be living with me for a while," she mumbles to herself.

"Huh," I sigh under my breath. We walk in silence some more, winding through the hallways, turning this way and that. In the oddly comfortable stillness my mind starts to wander.

_This girl is different than most people. I just can't seem put my finger on it._

I chuckle to myself.

_Well, she didn't run at the first sight of me. That's one thing._

We turn another corner and I stop short so I don't run into the huge double doors that were suddenly in front of me.

"And this," Maka says, smiling as she opens the doors. "Is the library!"

I just give her a confused look as I step into the room that is filled wall-to-wall, top-to-bottom with books.

"So?" I say. I am not one to read books for fun.

She sighs, realizing that I don't care for books as much as she does. She then rolls her eyes.

"You obviously don't understand the importance of books."

Her eyes suddenly widen, almost as if she remembered something. She turns away from me and disappears into the piles of books.

"I'll be just a minute!" I hear her call as she walks away.

_Now what am I supposed to do?_

I decide to follow her into the massive library. It's not like I could do anything else. Reading books was un-cool.

I turn the corner to where Maka had gone and find her on the ground kneeling. She's looking at a book with sad eyes and a slight frown.

I stare at her for a minute, noticing her solemn concentration on the object. I start to walk over to her to get a better look at the book in her hands, but I trip over my own feet.

Yes, even people as awesome and cool as me trip over themselves sometimes.

She hears me and stands up quickly hiding the book behind her back.

"Uh… I'm just going to get this book and then we can go. Okay?" Maka says, suddenly smiling again.

I nod in response.

Yep, something is definitely up with this girl.

She heads over to the check-out counter and pulls out her wallet. She takes out some money and hands it to the librarian.

_Wait did she just buy the book?_

Maka sticks it in her backpack and she walks back over to me.

"We can go now," she says.

I follow her out of the school. And we start walking in the direction of her apartment.

"It's about a ten minute walk from the apartment to the school," she says.

"Okay."

"It's usually nice out here but every once in a while it'll rain so when that happens we will have to find a ride, unless you like walking in the rain…"

Maka then rambles on about random things concerning the neighborhood but I'm not really listening enough to know exactly what she's talking about.

"Maka?" I say after a few minutes.

"Yes?" she answers with a smile.

"Why'd you buy that book? I thought that in a library you check out the book, not buy it."

Her face turns dark and her smile drops. She looks ahead of her and stares at nothing in particular.

"It's really none of your business," she sort of quotes what I said to her before, in the music room.

Oddly enough, the encounter we had in the music room seemed like a long time ago.

We walk in silence a little more. We seem to be doing that a lot, don't we?

"You know," she says suddenly. "You have really cool eyes."

I stop short. Maka stops a few paces in front of me and turns her head.

"And your souls very interesting as well."

_Wait, What?_

_No one has ever said that to me._

I stand there staring into her green eyes, shocked. I was too preoccupied with the eye comment to even realize the second sentence she had said.

And then the voice made an appearance in my mind.

_This is going to be_ very _interesting, _it said. _She is different from the rest._


	4. Walking In Silence Is Sometimes Good

**A/N I hope you all are enjoying the story! Third chapter successfully edited! Whoop! This one was quick and easy.  
Until the next update,  
Gabi**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE  
Walking in Silence Is Sometimes Good

* * *

Point of View: Soul's

* * *

**And then the voice made an appearance in my mind.**

_**This is going to be**_** very **_**interesting, **_**it said. **_**She is different from the rest.**_

I must have been staring into space for a long time because suddenly Maka's green eyes were an inch away from mine, a slight look of confusion in them.

"Hellooooo…" I hear her draw out, trying to get my attention.

I shake my head and snap out of the trance. I push all of my previous thoughts about the voice, and what Maka said out of my mind. I don't want to think about that right now.

It's then that I realize exactly how close Maka's face is to mine. She's so close I can smell a tiny hint of something vanilla on her. Maybe perfume? My face betrays me and I get a bit pink.

I quickly throw my head down to hide my slight embarrassment and walk around her. I start to move down the sidewalk again, going nowhere in particular. It's not like I know where I'm going in this city anyway.

"Sorry," I mumble. "So where is the apartment again?"

She comes to walk next to me all happy-smiley, my weirdness forgotten.

"After we cross the next street we turn left, then walk another block and take a right. Then our building is about halfway down that street."

"Okay."

We walk in silence some more. We _really_ have been doing that a lot, walking in silence.

But it's nice, in a way, because as we walk I notice tiny things out of the corner of my eye. Not creeper things to notice, but other stuff. I am not a creeper.

These things were habits like the way she walks; with her hands clasped behind her back or at her sides, bouncing lightly as she moves along. The way she hums a song I don't know. The way her feet make very soft sounds as she walks, despite being kind of clunky boots.

I stick my hands in my pockets when we cross the street. We take a left, then a right.

Soon enough we are at a tall building that has at least fifteen floors. Maka leads me into it and we step through the lobby, it smells like old boxes collecting dust in a basement.

We step into the elevator and she presses the twelfth-floor button. I notice that she presses the button with her knuckle instead of the tip of her finger. I also notice how she rocks back and forth on her toes and heels when she stands with nothing to do. She must have a lot of nervous energy.

The elevator ride is hushed, but an odder silence than before. When we were walking there was background noise, something to fill the awkward space between us. But now, we can only hear each other's breathing and the small _ding _signaling each floor we pass.

_Ding_, second floor.

"So," I sigh, drawing out the syllable as long as I can.

_Ding_, third floor.

"Hm?" she mumbles as she turns her head towards me, eyebrows raised.

I just stare at the tile ground of the elevator.

_Ding_, fourth floor.

"Soul what is it?" Maka says.

_Ding_, fifth floor.

"Huh?" I say lifting my head up out of my daze, yet again.

_Ding_, sixth floor.

"What were you going to say?"

_Ding_, seventh floor.

"Um… "

_Ding_, eighth floor.

"I was going…"

_Ding_, ninth floor.

"Going to say…"

_Ding_, tenth floor.

"Yes?" She draws out, only slightly annoyed.

_Ding_, eleventh floor.

"Um, I was going to say…"

_Ding_, twelfth floor. The elevator doors open.

"Who the hell is this?"


	5. Death the Kid and the New Guy

**A/N Yay, 4****th**** chapter edited!  
I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, I would like to hear more feedback from you all! So please give me criticism/questions/praise, anything.  
Until next time,  
Gabi**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR  
Death the Kid and the New Guy

* * *

Point of View: Soul's

* * *

"Who the hell is this?" The boy in my line of view says, looking at Maka.

Maka and I step out of the elevator to see not one, but two guys.

Maka walks past the one who said the comment and goes to the door behind him; he had back hair and three white stripes on the left side of his head.

_Odd choice of hairstyle_…

The other one was just as odd looking though. He had spiky hair that ended in three points, and it was blue; a bright, _obnoxious_ blue.

"Kid, this is Soul, my new partner. He's going to be living with me," Maka says to the boy with stripped hair.

"What?!" he says with a shocked look on his face.

He mumbles other things I can't hear and Maka gives him a stern look that quickly shuts him up. Maka then turns to me as she opens the door.

"Soul, this is Kid, Death the Kid to be more formal. He is Lord Death's son," she says pointing to the stripped-hair kid. Then she points to the blue haired boy. "And this is Blackstar, he's usually not this quiet, so don't get used to it. It makes me kind of nervous actually…"

She gestures for everyone to step inside the apartment. "Please, everyone, let's not stand in the hallway like strangers and come inside."

Maka ushers us into the small apartment and Blackstar and Kid go right to the couches. Kid sits on one and Blackstar takes the other, stretching lazing as he puts his feet on one end of it and his head on the other. Maka disappears down a hallway to my left and I am left standing in the doorway to observe the surroundings.

On my right there is the small living room; with two tiny couches which are currently occupied, an armchair, a coffee table and a television in it.

Beyond the couch Kid is on, there's a table up against a window with a bunch of pictures on it. To the right of that table there is a white door, which I am guessing leads to a bedroom. To the left of the table is the kitchen, in which there is another tiny table to eat at.

In the area Maka disappeared, there is a short corridor with one door to left and one to the right. One of which is probably Maka's room and the other a bathroom.

My head turns towards Kid and Blackstar who have started to talk and I realize what Maka meant by 'not usually this quiet'.

"DUDE, I AM WAY BETTER THAT YOU AT CALL OF DUTY! I AM A GOD!" Blackstar yells, standing up on the couch.

"Actually Blackstar, I am a god. You are just an arrogant boy who is, to everyone's disappointment, not symmetrical," Kid replies.

"OH MY DEATH, YOU AND THE SYMMETRY! AM I GOING TO HAVE TO BEAT YOU UP AGAIN LIKE THIS MORNING?"

"Blackstar, I do recall _you_ being the one on the ground after being kicked by _me_. Not the other way around."

"YOU KNOW WHAT KID—" Blackstar had started to roll up his non-existent sleeves when a book flew into the room. It passed my head and hit Blackstar smack-dab in the middle of his forehead.

"Shut up, Blackstar," Maka says, coming out of the left door from the corridor. She turns to me once again, and I'm just standing awkwardly in the middle of the apartment, not knowing what to do.

"You can sit down, Soul. This _is_ your home now," she then walks over to the couch Kid is sitting on and sits down next to him.

I choose to sit in the lone chair.

I see Maka lean extremely close to Kid, and he puts his arm around her shoulders comfortably.

_Well that's interesting._

"Aw, fuck," Blackstar suddenly says, getting up from his spot on the couch. He has his phone in his hand and is staring at the screen like it's a devil in disguise.

We all give him confused looks.

"Tsubaki needs help with something and I was told to bring you for 'girl stuff'. Whatever that is," he says.

"Oh," Maka says, her eyes getting slightly wider. "Tell her we will be right there. Uh…" she looks at me then at Kid.

"Um… Kid, how about you keep Soul company while I am gone. Is that alright?" she says.

"Yeah, that's fine with me. I can get to know him a little bit," he says, showing a white-tooth smile.

"Okay, then I guess I am off!" Maka claps her hands together, gives Kid a peck on the lips, and then leaves with Blackstar. Death only knows what she could be being led to.

Kid and I look at each other for a moment when we hear the _click_ of the door shutting. Gold and crimson locking for what seems like an extremely long time.

Finally, Kid says something.

"Before we get to know each other, I just have to say a few things," he interlocks his hands and puts them underneath his chin, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward.

"First, I want to say Maka has been through a lot. I just want to make sure that you won't do anything stupid to ruin her life, such as getting her killed, maimed or mentally injured. You are her weapon now, you need to protect her. She is a smart girl, but she just lost her partner, so it may be harder for you two to work together as a team…"

I nod. Only sort of understanding and only paying half attention.

"Secondly, Maka is my girlfriend. Get that in your head. It is bad enough you are unsymmetrical, but because you are a boy and are going to be living with Maka, I want you to know; if you lay one hand on her or try any funny business, you will be sorry. Don't show any interest in her and we won't have any problems."

"You sound like her over-protective father," I give him one of my signature smirks. "You have _nothing_ to worry about."

His light golden eyes may have gotten slightly darker but his smile got much wider.

"This is going to be fun, isn't it, _Soul_," Kid drawls.

I just keep on giving him my toothy grin.

But then I hear it again.

_This is interesting, very, very interesting…_

The voice.

_Soul you have out done yourself!_


End file.
